


Be crazy over you番外

by reminder0524



Category: reminder0524
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 16:32:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19088842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reminder0524/pseuds/reminder0524





	Be crazy over you番外

Be crazy over you 番外

01  
黄嘉新以百米冲刺的速度从卧室跑到门口，刷一下拉开门，看见来人就想往人身上扑，那人伸了胳膊挡住，猛刹车让黄嘉新仿佛大腿抽筋。  
李汶翰尴尬地咳了咳，转身向身后人介绍道：“这是黄嘉新…是…”  
黄嘉新没让他为难，先一步热情地握住了李汶翰身后男人的手，道：“你好你好，我是李汶翰的弟弟。”  
“小朋友真懂礼貌，我是汶翰多年的朋友，叫我徐叔叔就行。”  
徐炳超笑着同黄嘉新握手，两人面上一派和谐实际手上暗自用力。徐炳超的手被黄嘉新抓得发麻，心里对着年轻人可笑的胜负欲翻白眼。  
一进门李汶翰就被黄嘉新拽到卧室里。  
“那男的谁啊？”黄嘉新总觉得自己在哪见过这个人。  
“一个朋友，他刚好在巴黎出差，就一块回来了。”  
“这段时间我一直在乖乖学公司的东西，那么辛苦，都没有出去玩过，你居然和别的男人一起度假！”  
赶了一天路的李汶翰被黄嘉新吼得耳膜都在震，捏捏黄嘉新的脸，道：“一起玩了几天而已。”  
李汶翰转身出去收拾行李，走之前突然回头看了一眼炸毛的黄嘉新，笑着拍了拍他的胸膛，“忘了跟你说，他要在咱家住一晚上。”  
“我不同意!”于是刚踏出卧室门半个脚的李汶翰被黄嘉新一把拽回来。  
两人分别已久，李汶翰觉得今天的黄嘉新好像比一个月之前还要可爱，没忍住亲了亲他的嘴角。  
黄嘉新被这一下亲懵了，也不生气了，心里一股股甜蜜的感觉溢上来，搂着李汶翰继续索吻。两人吻得胶着难分，黄嘉新觉得李汶翰嘴里每个细胞都是甜的，伸着舌头想在这个令人着迷的口腔里舔个遍。李汶翰被亲得要窒息，甚至觉得黄嘉新要舔到他喉咙。  
“唔…等一下”  
李汶翰抓住黄嘉新在他身上作乱的手，气息有些不稳。  
“我今天好累，改天好不好，而且……”而且徐炳超还在外面。  
黄嘉新知道李汶翰害羞，邪笑了一下，道：“那我帮你口好不好？”  
没等李汶翰拒绝，黄嘉新就拉开李汶翰的裤链，隔着内/裤舔弄还软着的阴/茎。分身被粗粝的布料磨蹭着，黄嘉新嘴上稍一用力李汶翰就跟着喘息，那块布料很快被濡湿，混杂着黄嘉新的口水和李汶翰阴/茎顶端渗出的液体。  
黄嘉新满意地看着眼前鼓鼓的一团，把李汶翰的内/裤也扯下去，含住性/器的前端吸吮。  
“别，脏……”  
尽管两在床/上滚过几百回了，李汶翰心里黄嘉新还依旧是个没怎么长大的小朋友，从来没舍得让黄嘉新帮他做过这种事。  
黄嘉新像是没听见，埋头在李汶翰两/腿之间舔着那东西的头部啧啧有声，像是在品尝什么美味。  
李汶翰脸上一阵燥热，又羞又享受，黄嘉新一个深喉更是让他爽的大脑一片空白，双手不由自主抓着黄嘉新的头发往自己身下按。  
黄嘉新也是第一次做这种事，牙齿好几次磕到李汶翰脆弱的男/根，然后再用粗粝的舌头时轻时重地爱抚。微弱的痛感加剧了李汶翰的快感，下身不住地往那个温暖湿润的口腔里顶，几乎顶得黄嘉新想要干呕。  
黄嘉新跪在地上，揉着李汶翰饱满的臀肉，又把性/器往深处吞了几分，李汶翰爽得没忍住射了出来，咸腥的气味炸满黄嘉新的口腔。  
“啊…小新……”  
黄嘉新没反应过来，把李汶翰射/出的东西尽数吞了下去，没吞尽的顺着他嘴角流了出来。  
“我应该射外面的……”李汶翰轻柔地擦掉黄嘉新嘴角的液体。  
黄嘉新看着李汶翰被情欲熏得通红的眼角和嫣红的嘴唇，一下子吻下去，与李汶翰交换口腔里残余的情/液。  
“唔…我帮你弄出来。”  
李汶翰揉捏着对方胯/下的硬物，黄嘉新舒服得发出一阵阵喟叹。

02  
徐炳超在客厅坐不住了。李汶翰一进家门就被黄嘉新拉近卧室现在还没出来，用脚想也知道是发生了什么。  
徐炳超正看着卧室门出神，门突然开了，黄嘉新把门开了一道缝立马又关上，把徐炳超所有的视线关在外面。  
“汶翰太累了睡着了，我去做晚饭。”黄嘉新笑着，装出一副娇羞的样子。  
徐炳超怎么看怎么觉得黄嘉新欠扁，咬了咬牙道：“我去帮忙。”  
黄嘉新第一次下厨，菜也不知道怎么洗，看着徐炳超切菜、杀鱼、下锅一气呵成颇有大厨的架势，站在一旁目瞪口呆。  
“不会做菜就不要逞强，小朋友嘛，没人会怪你的。”徐炳超尝了一口鱼汤，一脸享受。  
黄嘉新最讨厌别人叫自己小朋友，今天被这人连着叫了自己两次，怎么听都觉得这男人话里夹枪带棒的。

“哦~我当是谁呢，你就是那次送李汶翰回家的那个傻大个？”  
徐炳超被鱼汤呛了一口，道：“你就是那个要汶翰照顾了那么多年的小屁孩拖油瓶？”  
“你说什么？”  
“我说错了？”  
两人僵持不下，黄嘉新终于笑了笑，拿起徐炳超手边的菜刀切着案板上还没切完的姜块。  
“徐炳超叔叔，你当年赢不了我爸，如今也赢不了我。”  
“什么？”徐炳超被这句话激得脸色发绿  
“我刚刚才想起来，你就是我爸和李汶翰合照里经常出现的那个笑得像傻子一样的人。”  
“你这小孩是不是想挨揍。”徐炳超拳头举到黄嘉新脸边威胁。  
“我劝你，退一步海阔天空。李汶翰要是真跟你有戏，这么多年还能轮到我？”  
徐炳超觉得被气得上头，心想不愧是李汶翰带大的孩子，简直比李汶翰还要气人。

两个人你瞪我，我瞪你，直到睡醒的李汶翰的声音从客厅里传来。  
“做了什么饭啊！好香啊！”

END


End file.
